


Steal My Soul and Keep it For Me

by Dresupi



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Witcher (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Alternate Universe - Succubi & Incubi, Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, BAMF Darcy Lewis, Banter, Crack Crossover, Crack Treated Seriously, Crossover, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, F/M, Ficlet Collection, Huddling For Warmth, Kissing, Multiverse, Mummies, One Shot Collection, Poker, Random & Short, Realm Hopping, Shorts, Soulmates, Succubus Darcy Lewis, Witch Darcy Lewis, Wordcount: 100-1.000, Wormholes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:35:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 3,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23753179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dresupi/pseuds/Dresupi
Summary: A collection of all the Darcy x Geralt Crossover prompts I've written.None of these are connected or in the same universe unless otherwise implied.First chapter is the table of contents.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Darcy Lewis
Comments: 78
Kudos: 177
Collections: Dresupi's Ficlet Collections





	1. Table of Contents

**Author's Note:**

  * For [scarletnerd05](https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarletnerd05/gifts), [Marvelfan35](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marvelfan35/gifts), [TurkeySoup](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TurkeySoup/gifts), [Belladonna_Hive](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Belladonna_Hive/gifts).



  1. Table of Contents
  2. Huddling for warmth || for Anon
  3. Witches || for scarletnerd05
  4. Fuller's Teasel || for marvelfan35
  5. Succubus AU || for scarletnerd05
  6. Whatever you do, don't make a sound. They'll hear you || for TurkeySoup
  7. Mummy AU || for Belladonna_Hive
  8. Maybe we can help each other, what do you ask for in return? || for storkbotkid
  9. Snowed In || for PertinentVampire




	2. Huddling for warmth || for Anon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Other tags: Huddling for warmth

Darcy tugged the thin blanket up over her body and shivered again. Alarm bloomed fresh when she realized it wasn’t stopping. Her teeth chattered and she rolled to the side, curling up into a ball and shaking. 

A hand appeared on her forehead, fingers smoothing her hair out of her face. “Shove over.” The mattress in the tiny bed dipped as her companion sat down, reaching for his armor and unbuckling it, shoving it off and leaving it on the floor. 

“I can’t, I’m…” she tucked the blanket around herself. “I’m not decent.” 

He chuckled softly. “You’re right. You’re freezing to death and I’m going to warm you up.” 

“Without your clothes?” 

“It’s the best way,” he replied. “And it’s my fault you’re cold anyway, so please let me help you. I’d never forgive myself if you froze to death.” 

His eyes were startling in the way that they glistened in the low light. He looked sincere, all traces of the sarcastic asshole completely gone as he continued to disrobe. 

“You think that I’d die?” Darcy asked, her voice barely a hoarse squeak at the thought. 

“Not tonight. You might hang on for a few days, but yes. Eventually, if left to your own devices.” 

“And you’ll be…” 

“Absolutely respectful. You have my word.” 

Darcy nodded, unsurprised that she was on board with her very good-looking travel companion curling up beside her, completely nude. 

As he settled in behind her, she rolled over, her hip shifting so her thigh could drape itself across his waist. If he had anything to say about that, he didn’t say it, simply hauled her closer. He felt like he was burning hot. And she couldn’t get enough. 

“Thank you,” she murmured. 

“No thanks are necessary,” he replied. 

“Yes, they are.” 

“You’re a contrary little thing, aren’t you?” 

“No, I’m not.” 

He chuckled at that, and Darcy cuddled up as close as she could, no longer shaking. 


	3. Witches || for scarletnerd05

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fandom Fusions, Witches, Witch!Darcy Lewis

When he hobbled onto her doorstep, he looked worse than she’d ever seen him. Earlier, she’d heard Jaskier calling her name from the lane and she smiled, knowing that if Jaskier was here, Geralt couldn’t be far behind. 

But she hadn’t expected the ruggedly handsome witcher to be putting all his weight on his much smaller companion. 

His eyes had gone dark, he’d obviously been trying to self-medicate to no avail. 

“How long?” Darcy asked, stepping out of the way so Geralt could collapse in a chair in front of her fireplace. 

“Two hours,” Jaskier answered. “He’s been like this for two hours. We passed several healers, but he wanted to come here.” 

“Any idea why?” Darcy asked, gripping Geralt’s chin and forcing his black eyes to focus on her. 

“Because you’ve seen this before,” Geralt rasped. The effort looked like it took every ounce of energy he had. 

Darcy’s brow knit as she tried to think back to all the poisons she’d ever seen. She’d seen her fair share. Green witches dealt almost exclusively with magical flora. And most magical flora was poisonous. 

“Did you ingest it?” she asked. 

“Spores,” he managed. 

“Inhaled, then…” she eyed his dark eyes, his pale clammy skin. The way his hands felt like they were on fire, beet red and raw looking. 

Her eyes widened and she gripped his chin again. “Leeching dust! Geralt, don’t take this the wrong way, but I have to kiss you.” 

The antidote was a paste made from ground-up herbs kissed by sparks, so once she ground all of them up, she charred them with a spark from her fingertips. She rubbed the concoction on her lips and turned towards Geralt. 

Jaskier looked alarmed, but Geralt didn’t move as Darcy leaned in to press her lips to his. Firmly, so the salve would transfer, she ran her tongue along the seam of his lips and nearly jolted when she met the tip of his. 

He pulled her into his lap, the heat radiating from him as he deepened the kiss, tongue exploring, lips plucking at hers until the entire salve was gone, absorbed by his lips and already working its magic on the rest of him. 

“Thank you,” he murmured and kissed her again. She started to tell him that the antidote had already been administered, but this kiss felt different. “Thank you,” he whispered again, pressing soft kisses against her lips and slowly moving down her jaw. 

“I’ll just leave you two alone, shall I?” Jaskier asked, coughing as he backed up towards the door. “I’ll close this behind me.” 

When the door swung closed, Geralt’s hands slid around her waist, anchoring her in his lap and assuring her that he felt _much_ better. 


	4. Fuller's Teasel || for marvelfan35

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _****_ ****
> 
> **_Flower Language Prompts_ **
> 
> **__**
> 
> Fuller's Teasel - Finally deciding to accept single life and meeting your soulmate immediately after
> 
> Other tags: Soulmates, AU - Soulmates, Realm Hopping 

“So fuck it, right?” Darcy muttered to herself as she got ready to go.

Her last ‘relationship’, if she could really call it that, had ended when the guy found his soulmate at the fucking coffee shop Darcy had chosen to meet him before their weekend away. She was now disgusted at the universe that seemed to like everyone else except her, she decided ‘fuck it’ was looking like a really good option.

Janey needed volunteers to walk into her wheel-o-fortune-of-space-and-time, AKA the realm roulette, and Darcy was as good a volunteer as anyone. She had her taser and she’d been trained in hand-to hand by the Black Widow herself.

She reached down to touch her taser where it was situated at her hip.

“Are you sure?” Jane asked again, giving her the bajillionth chance to back out.

“Crystal sure,” Darcy replied.

“Darce…”

“Jane, I’m sure,” she repeated, a bit more quietly. “Let’s do this.”

“Okay… I love you. I’ll see you soon?”

“Love you too, babe. See you tomorrow.”

“It’ll be a week for you.”

“I know. But tomorrow for you. Let’s go.”

Jane switched on the apparatus and Darcy stepped into the swirl once it turned green. Green for go.

And when she stepped out, she promptly tripped and fell into some dude’s lap.

Some dude wearing a leather doublet who was jumpy as fuck.

He swore and leapt back, reaching for the sword at his hip.

“Dude, calm your tits,” Darcy said, wiping off her jeans and pointing to the taser at her hip. She looked up into his eyes and froze. “Fuck.”

He had white hair. Either that or really light blonde. And it was long. And he was dorito-shaped. And he was…

Fuck, he was perfect.

“I was just about to say that,” he said quietly.

“What am I missing?” another voice asked. When Darcy turned, she saw another guy in tights and pantaloons, standing on the stump of a burned down tree like a herd of mice had come through the portal and not her, a full grown woman.

“Jaskier,” the other man said.

“That’s your name?” she asked, eyebrows arching.

“No, that’s _his_ name,” he countered, sounding a little put off that she’d thought that of him. “I’m Geralt.”

“Geralt what?” she asked.

“Of Rivia?”

“Oh. That’s how you… is this Asgard? Niflheim?” He looked confused, so she assumed not. “Neither of those? Where is Rivia?”

“Who are you?” he countered.

“I’m Darcy. Just Darcy. Lewis.”

“Darcy, Just Darcy, Lewis?” he repeated back to her.

“Call me Darcy,” she replied, holding out her hand.

He glanced down at it before taking it in his.

“What am I missing?” the other man asked again.

“She’s my mate,” Geralt said softly, not taking his eyes off her.

“Your _mate_. Your lot has _mates_? Is she one of you?”

“Maybe,” Darcy replied, eyeing him up and down. “What are you?”

Geralt sighed heavily. “She’s not a witcher. She’s human as far as I can tell. I haven’t seen all of her yet.” His eyes flashed when he said that, the corner of his mouth quirking up and it tugged at something deep inside her.

She couldn’t stop looking at him. Even if he hadn’t been her soulmate, he was still the most beautiful creature she’d ever seen.

“Wouldn’t mind letting you have a closer look.”

“And that’s my cue to leave…” Jaskier said.

“That’s right, go,” Geralt said, not taking his eyes off Darcy.

Jaskier left, grumbling about women falling into Geralt’s lap and he, Jaskier, had to work so hard for his. Darcy couldn’t help but laugh a little at him, but then Geralt was moving closer and she sort of…

Stopped laughing.

God, he was a good kisser, though.


	5. Succubus AU || for scarletnerd05

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _****_ ****
> 
> **_Halloween Prompts 2020_ **
> 
> **__**
> 
> Other tags: AU - Succubi & Incubi, Succubus Darcy Lewis

“What sort of monster do you think this is?” Jaskier asked as they walked down the path in the forest.

Geralt shrugged wordlessly.

“Do you think it’s actually a monster? Or one of your charity cases?”

Geralt shook his head and led Roach over to a tree and tied the lead there. Then, he walked in an uncertain direction, leaving Jaskier behind. He silently willed the bard to remain, but of course he didn’t.

He was so focused on ignoring Jaskier’s relentless talking that he didn’t notice they were being watched until something dropped on him from above.

A pair of supple thighs wrapped around his head and Geralt knew immediately when he touched her what she was.

The energy didn’t reach inside him like it did with others, but he could feel the pull nonetheless.

She cackled as he threw her off and into a bush. She was still laughing as she stood, reaching down to brush the twigs and leaves from her leather pants before she stretched back into a standing position.

She moved like a cat, slinking and flashing him a very attractive smile.

Or he’d have thought it attractive If Geralt were susceptible to such things, that is.

He chuckled softly. “A succubus, I should have known. You have the wives in this village very upset indeed, demon.”

“Call me Darcy,” she said, smirking before she moved close. Impossibly close. She smelled good. Not like the sulphuric smell that usually accompanied demons. She smelled like….

She smelled like _sex_ and it made his nostrils flare.

He heard Jaskier nearly choke on his tongue as he skidded to a halt behind him. “Succubus, did you say?”

Darcy raised her eyebrows, not taking her icy blue eyes from Geralt. She ran her fingers along her curves, before resting them on her hip. “Succubus, that’s correct. Need me to spell that, bard?”

Geralt didn’t hear Jaskier’s reply, he was too busy trying not to get lost in those eyes.

He couldn’t be charmed by her demonic powers, true. But even he had to admit that he had a weak spot for feminine ones.

She poked out her bottom lip as if to pout. “I’m so very sorry I’m causing these people problems, but they destroyed my portal. I have no means of leaving. And I have to eat, Witcher. You know that.”

Of course he did. Succubi ate in the way one would expect, given the myths surrounding them.

“I didn’t take what wasn’t offered. Promise,” she continued.

“How do you fix a Succubi’s portal?” Jaskier asked. “Perhaps she could lie with both of us? Would that help?”

Darcy laughed, finally turning her attention to Jaskier. Her eyes flashed. “It might.”

“No,” Geralt grumbled. “She simply needs a reagent to recreate her portal. I have some.”

Darcy hummed, moving closer until he could feel her intense body heat against his own. She pressed her hand on his chest and practically purred. “How can I repay you?”

He sniffed, rolling his eyes. “I’m not susceptible to your… wiles.”

“Which are those?” she asked, winking. “My feminine ones?”

Jaskier started guffawing loudly behind him at the idea and Geralt shot him a glare before turning back to Darcy.

She took a step back from him and looked around his shoulder at the bard. “Go. Use your mouth to please yourself, bard.’

Jaskier’s eyes bugged out and he immediately bent forward to attempt the very thing she’d suggested.

She chuckled and snapped her fingers. “Otherwise, leave us be.”

He slowly backed away from the clearing and she looked back up at Geralt.

“That was cruel. But he deserved it,” he said.

She chuckled and he felt a tugging in his gut.

He reached into one of his pouches and pulled out a handful of the herb she required. “Your reagent.”

“Many thanks, Witcher. I never caught your name.”

“Didn’t give it.”

“I know. That was me, giving you an opening.”

“Why?” he asked.

“Because I think you know I’m a very grateful being, and wish you show you thanks in the only way I know. And I need to know what name I’ll be moaning tonight.”

“Fuck,” he muttered, realizing she had him, he couldn’t tear his eyes away from her.

“Fuck? I’m sure I’ll be crying that enough. But what of your name?”

“Geralt,” he replied.

She smiled. “Geralt.”

Fuck it all, it sounded amazing on her lips.

“Just… don’t tell the bard about this.”

“My lips are sealed,” she replied.


	6. Whatever you do, don't make a sound. They'll hear you || for TurkeySoup

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _****_ ****
> 
> **_Halloween Prompts 2020_ **
> 
> **__**
> 
> Other tags: AU - Zombie Apocalypse, Kissing

She was shaking apart in his arms, and not in the usual way women tended to do that. Her teeth were chattering and her blue eyes were darting around in fear. She was frightened. She quaked with mortal fear and that was just as dangerous as the shambling hoard bearing down on them.

Geralt had to figure out a way to keep her quiet. And a previous conversation came back to him. 

_“Is there any way to shut you up?”_

_Darcy laughed. “Put my mouth to good use.”_

She was teasing him, goading him into something passionate that he didn’t have the space for. But there was more than one way to put her mouth to good use. 

He lowered his face, capturing her lips with his, and her hands appeared in his hair.

She kept trying to break it off when she heard the garbled groans of the undead, but he kept her still and kept kissing her until most of them had passed by.

“Whatever you do, don’t make a sound. They’ll hear you,” he murmured, brushing her hair back from her face.

“Can we do that again? I’m not so scared when you’re—“

He kissed her again . He could handle that request.


	7. Mummy AU || for Belladonna_Hive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _****_ ****
> 
> **_Halloween Prompts 2020_ **
> 
> **__**
> 
> Other tags: Mummies, AU - Modern Era, BAMF Darcy Lewis

“Why didn’t you tell me you were an idiot?” Geralt asked as they ducked into one of the many rooms under the pyramid. 

“I’m an archaeologist,” Darcy replied. “I figured it was implied. Ever seen Indiana Jones?”

Geralt sighed heavily. “You do realize we’re trapped down here, right? We’re going to die down here with whatever spirits you just released?”

“Dude. No we aren’t. That’s what I have you for.” Darcy reached out and patted his shoulder. “These muscles aren’t just for show, are they?”

“No, I…” He faltered for a moment when something thumped in the room in front of them. He grabbed her shoulder and tackled her to the floor just in time for a series of spikes to shoot out at them from the opposite wall.

“Nope,” she grunted, coughing slightly. “Definitely not for show.”

“Sorry,” he muttered. “I couldn’t think of a faster way to get you to duck.” He pushed up on his arms to take his weight off her. 

“Yelling ‘duck’ usually works.”

“I didn’t want to run the risk that you’d answer ‘where?’ and then start looking for a bird. I had to think fast.”

“Hey,” she said, reaching up to flick him in the arm. “I’m not an idiot.”

“No, I never said you were. I merely implied that your brain doesn’t work the same way other people’s does. And I planned accordingly.”

“Oh,” she replied, reaching up to rub the spot she flicked earlier. “My bad. I take back my flick.”

He chuckled and rolled over, gazing up at the spikes currently boxing them in. “You still have faith in my abilities?”

“Complete faith, Geralt.”

He nodded slowly. “How are you at army crawling?”

“Very good, I still make my fair share of blanket forts.”

“We should probably try to get out the way we came in. Try not to put your weight on any stones we didn’t already touch.”

“You got it.”


	8. Maybe we can help each other, what do you ask for in return? || for storkbotkid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _****_ ****
> 
> **_Halloween Prompts 2020_ **
> 
> **__**
> 
> Other tags: Witch Darcy Lewis, Banter

“Ask me,” Geralt said, stalking into her home to find her looking peaked and exhausted. She was clearly dealing with something beyond her skill set.

“You don’t owe me anything,” Darcy replied.

He sighed in frustration. “You clearly are in over your head…”

“I’m not one of your damsels who will throw themselves at you once you’ve saved me,” she countered.

“Have you met me?” he asked, nearly laughing. “No one throws themselves at me, believe me. So I’m not expecting anything in return, other than the repayment of a debt I already owe you.”

“You can’t stand that, can you?” she asked, a smile playing upon her pretty red lips. 

Yes, he’d noticed. He wasn’t blind.

Rolling his eyes. “It’s fine.”

“It’s fine being indebted to a witch for bringing you back from the brink of death on more than one occasion?”

“Dammit, woman. Ask me to help you or I’ll do it anyway.”

“If I don’t ask you for help, you still owe me.”

“No, I don’t.”

“The debt’s only forgiven if I forgive it,” she reminded him, grinning now.

She had him. And she fucking knew it. “Fuck,” he growled. “Fine. I’ll leave you to die.”

“You won’t,” she said softly.

“Oh, won’t I?”

She shook her head. “You won’t. You care about me.”

“That’s a crock of shit if I ever heard it,” he replied, not sounding the least bit convincing even to himself. He pulled up a chair to sit across from her at the table and wait.

“So what’s this then? You’re not waiting for my demon to come back so you can fight it for me?” she asked.

“No. I’m just taking a load off. If the demon happens to return, then I suppose I’ll have to fight it.”

“Even if your debt isn’t forgiven?” she asked, arching an eyebrow and in that one motion, forcing a bucketful of feelings he didn’t want to wash over him. Practically drowning him.

He didn’t answer her and sat back to wait.

“I’ll take that as a yes,” she said, sounding triumphant.

“If you like.”

“I do like,” Darcy said, smirking in his direction, and propping one of her feet upon his leg. “And so do you, so stop looking like someone shit in your breakfast.”

“But it’s just how I look, Darcy. Can’t be helped.”

That seemed to placate her, but she kept her foot in his lap.

And he let her.


	9. Snowed In || for PertinentVampire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _****_ ****
> 
> **_Winter Prompts 2020_ **
> 
> **__**
> 
> Other tags: Multiverse Theory, Wormholes, Cards

Geralt had stumbled into Jane’s lab earlier that week and was promptly put into Darcy’s care.

Well, she was babysitting him.

And nothing seemed to work. He kept trying to go out into Midtown and slay weirdos on the subway or something. He said there was something diabolical lurking in the subway system and while everyone did believe him, they realized they couldn’t let a dude who claimed to have demon-slaying powers run amok in NYC, so of course, the best place for him was with Darcy.

Especially when it started snowing like whoa. They sent them to her apartment in Avengers Tower and instructed them to stay there.

And he totally wasn’t interested in Netflix either. She’d sort of been banking on turning this total hot cross between Legolas and Aragorn into a hot couch potato. A couch baked potato? Or did she need weed for that?

Either way, it didn’t matter, he wasn’t interested in anything.

At least, not until she got out the cards.

As it turned out, he played something called Gwent, which he tried to explain, but then quickly abandoned when he realized he hadn’t come through the wormhole with his deck of cards. He then started to tell her about dice poker. Which was exactly like Yahtzee.

And therefore, it was super easy to teach him the card version, because her Yahtzee set was missing two dice.

“You know, when you get good enough at this, we can add another element,” she said, drawing two cards and discarding as many.

“What’s that?” he asked, squinting at the cards in his hand.

“Strip poker. For every hand you win, you make the other person strip of an article of clothing.”

He smirked. “That does sound fun.”

“Don’t get too excited. I have on like so many layers.”

“So do I,” he countered. “I call.”

She laid down her hand. Which was two Jacks.

He smiled, laying down his full house. “Strip poker, you say?”

“I’m starting to wonder if I should…” she said. “I feel like I”m being fleeced here…”

“I could… take off my clothes with you? What fun is a woman naked if I’m not also naked?“

“Geralt of Rivia. I like the way you think.”

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts are open, prompt me [here.](https://forms.gle/ejZPceyAAj29SWtK8)


End file.
